


Eskilds spesial

by pagnilagni



Series: Ekstrascener til julekalender [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kollektivet - Freeform, ekstrascener til julekalender, jul
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Pizzakveld i kollektivet forrige, sett fra kveldens vert. (Ekstrascene til julekalender.)





	Eskilds spesial

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Isak og Even -en julekalender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870528) by [evakyaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakyaki/pseuds/evakyaki), [Frieda Echte (Plommesill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plommesill/pseuds/Frieda%20Echte), [pagnilagni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni). 



> Dette er en ekstrascene til 7. desember i [Isak og Even -en julekalender](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12870528/chapters/29577696).

Eskild sitter i sofaen i stua og drikker te og spiser pepperkaker. William kommer inn og rister den våte lua og jakka sin. Han ser sliten ut.

Eskild ser på ham. «Vil du ha te?» William nikker og setter seg ned i sofaen. Eskild heller opp til ham og har oppi en ekstra klatt honning. «Må ikke bli forkjøla nå, vet du, snart jul og greier.»  
William nikker, ser litt trist ut. Han pirker på en løs tråd i buksa si.  
«Gleder meg egentlig ikke til jul, jeg.»  
Eskild ser opp på ham. «Gjør du ikke?»  
«Nei… i fjor var jeg jo i London hos pappa, men i år er ikke det så aktuelt. Og leiligheten min… jeg vet ikke helt, er ikke så julestemning der heller, akkurat.»  
Eskild lyser opp. «Men du kan jo være her! Her er jo Noora og jeg også!»  
William ser på ham. «Er dere? Skal du ikke hjem til familien din?»  
Eskild blir trist i ansiktet. «Nei...tror ikke det. Det blir bare krangling. Jeg stikker sikkert innom og ønsker god jul, men jula blir best om vi ikke får overdose av hverandre.»  
«Er det fordi du er homo?»  
«Nei nei, det er ikke det. Eller, det er sikkert litt det også. De mener at jeg alltid skal være så forskjellig fra dem og krangler alltid om det. Farge håret mitt, ha ring i øret, bruke sminke, være homo, like innvandring, tro på menneskerettigheter og være radikal… alt det de ikke er. De er “streite, borgerlige arbeidere”». Han viser gåseøynene med fingrene. «Så vi begynner alltid å krangle.» Han sukker. «Det tar en halvtime så er vi i gang. Først prater vi sivilisert, så kommer en av foreldrene mine med en kommentar, av og til klarer jeg la være å si noe, men da sier de bare mer, og så orker jeg ikke mer. Jeg er jo voksen, jeg gidder ikke sitte der og holde kjeft og bare ta i mot. Da jeg var yngre pleide jeg å gå på rommet mitt og gråte. De siste årene har jeg bare vært her.» Han ser tomt ut av vinduet. Det er grått ettermiddagslys ute, skyer, det sludder. Det er dråper på vinduene og de kan høre plaskene fra bilene som passerer søledammene utenfor.

«Det høres ut som familien min, det», sier William og strekker seg etter tekanna. Han skjenker opp mer til dem begge. «Honning?» «Ja takk», sier Eskild og ser spørrende på William.  
«De er bare opptatt av penger og materielle ting. Alle samtaler dreier seg om det, både hos moren min og hos faren min. Pappa relaterer det til eiendom, moren min til klær og mote. Det er så overfladisk. Før jattet jeg med, men etter at jeg ble kjent med Noora så har jeg innsett at det bare er tull, at det finnes viktigere ting. Du kan jo tenke deg at stemningen stod i taket første gang hun spiste hos pappa.» De smiler litt og drikker av teen. «Pappa ba meg rett og slett om ikke å ta henne med neste gang.»  
«Men du brydde deg vel ikke om ham?» spør Eskild.  
William blir stille. «Jo, jeg gjorde det. Jeg sa til henne at vi skulle snakke om jobb. Hun ble hjemme. Pappa spurte om jeg hadde bedt henne bli igjen hjemme, og jeg svarte ja. Da klappet han meg på skulderen og sa det var bra jeg hadde fortalt henne hvor skapet skulle stå.» Han svelger. «Så da sa jeg det samme neste gang også. At vi skulle snakke jobb. Hun skjønte at det var pappas mening.»  
«Jeg holdt på å miste henne. Etter noen uker så bare dro hun. Og jeg skjønner henne godt. Jeg var jo en drittsekk. En dag var alle tingene hennes borte fra leiligheten vår, hun hadde bare dratt. Jeg prøvde å ringe henne, sendte meldinger, mailer. Men hun svarte aldri. Jeg ringte Chris og ba ham sjekke at hun iallfall hadde det bra. Han så henne utenfor her noen ganger, og var på fest her før jul, så jeg visste at hun hadde et sted å bo og sånt. Jeg holdt på å komme hit før jul, men så var det så mange julelunsjer og juleselskaper på jobben og hjemme hos pappa, så jeg klarte ikke å komme fra. Han snakket hele tiden om at jeg måtte knytte kontakter for å komme meg videre, prøvde å få med til å gå på date med damer, presenterte meg for “passende kandidater”, som han kalte det.» William sukker. «Jeg følte meg virkelig falsk. Hele tiden var Noora i bakhodet mitt. Jeg tenkte mye på henne, spurte Chris om han visste om hun hadde noen ny kjærest. I vår sa han at han hadde hørt rykter om at hun klinte med en gutt. Da visste jeg ikke hva jeg skulle gjøre, om jeg bare skulle la henne gå, eller om jeg skulle dra hit til henne.»  
«Det føltes jo litt ‘possessive’ å reise etter henne sånn også», sier han. «Men så fortalte Chris at han var invitert i bursdag hos Eva og at Noora også skulle dit. Jeg hadde kranglet med pappa og var nokså sur, så jeg bestemte meg for å dra dit. Og der vet du jo hva som skjedde.» William smiler til Eskild.

«Ja, etter det så ble dere jo her.» Eskild stråler. Etter sommerferien ble det til at William og Noora tilbragte mer og mer tid sammen i Kollektivet. Noora likte ikke leiligheten til Nikolai og William, og William kunne ikke selge den uten at Nico var med på det. De hadde en lang, juridisk sameier-avtale om det, og han håpte egentlig at broren hadde fest der en gang som ødela den - da kunne avtalen nemlig oppløses uten gjensidig samtykke. William kunne kjøpe ut Nico nå også, men da måtte han ha penger - og Nico måtte uansett si ja. William mistenkte at Nico ville si nei på trass uansett hva William foreslo.  
«ja, jeg skjønner jo at du ikke vil være hos foreldrene dine i jula da.» Eskild rører i teen. «Jeg er her altså, og Noora også, hvis dere ikke har avtalt noe annet. Du er hjertelig velkommen.»  
«Takk for det, Eskild.» William smiler mot ham, et ekte smil som når helt opp til øynene.

Det ringer på døra. «Det må være Isak og Even», sier Eskild og reiser seg for å åpne.  
«Har de ikke nøkkel?»  
«Nei, den fikk du, faktisk», smiler Eskild.  
«Åh.» William svelger en klump i halsen.

«Heeeii!» Eskild klemmer Isak og Even når de kommer opp. Det er fint å se dem igjen. Det varierer litt hvor ofte de to er innom kollektivet nå. De bor et godt stykke unna, og de har det travelt med jobb og skole og annet stress alle sammen. Nå er det flere uker siden sist de var innom. Eskild kjenner at han savner dem. Det var så fint å ha dem her, så lykkelige, han kjente seg igjen i dem. Noora og William er også hyggelige, det er ikke det, men det blir noe annet med to gutter. Litt mer hjemmekoslig, på en måte. Han fniser inni seg ved tanken på at han nettopp karakteriserte Isak som “hjemmekoslig”, det passer kanskje ikke helt.

Even smiler til Eskild og klemmer ham. «Dritfett å se deg igjen», mumler han ned i håret hans. «Ny shampo?» spør han og løfter et øyenbryn.  
«Den er Noora sin», svarer Eskild. «William har brukt opp min.»  
«Så da tar du Noora sin i stedet?»  
«Ja?» Selvfølgelig, tenker Eskild. Noora er jo sammen med William, da kan han jo bruke hennes ting når William bruker hans.  
«Ok.»

«Men så fint at dere kunne komme! Vi skal ha pizza!»  
«Pizza! Så deilig! Eskilds spesial, eller?» Even smiler mot ham.  
«Eh, jeg tenkte mer på Evens spesial, jeg….» sier Eskild litt beskjemmet.  
«Jeg tenkte meg det, ja», ler Even. «Kom igjen Isak, bli med på kjøkkenet.» Han tar Isak i hånda og drar ham etter seg. Isak snur seg mot Eskild og former «hjelp meg» med leppene. Even stopper og legger den ene armen rundt ham.  
«Kom nå, Isak. Dette fikser du. Og det blir belønning etterpå», blunker han og klapser Isak på rumpa.

Eskild rydder litt i gangen. Retter litt på skoene til Even og Isak, tenker på den gangen i fjor høst da han så nettopp disse skoene i gangen tidlig en lørdag morgen, da Isak insisterte på at det var Jonas sine. Jakkene og luene deres er våte av snø, og han henger dem på badet så de skal bli tørre til de skal hjem.

Så går han inn på kjøkkenet for å se om han skal hjelpe til med noe, eller om han iallfall kan sette seg med et glass vin og prate med dem. «Trenger dere hje…» Han stopper opp. Isak sitter på kjøkkenbenken med beina rundt hoftene på Even, de er dypt inne i et kyss. «Dere altså! Vært her i fem minutter! Get a room!»

Isak slipper motvillig taket i Even og gir ham et siste kyss. De ser på hverandre og rødmer litt. Eskild ser på dem og retter blikket nedover. «Fem minutter og boner! Jeez!»

«Nå må jeg nesten bli her inne og passe på at dere ikke finner på noe mer uanstendig.» Han roper inn i stua. «William, kom og hjelp til, ellers blir det visst ikke noen pizza.»

De blir stående og lage pizza alle fire. De kutter kjøtt og løk og sopp og river ost. Isak snurrer pizzadeigen, og mister den selvsagt i gulvet. Eskild ser litt betenkt ned på det ikke altfor rene gulvet, han burde ha sørget for at det ble vasket. Rart Noora ikke hadde gjort det, egentlig, men hun var veldig stresset med skolen, hun hadde privatisteksamen i et par fag før jul.

Eskild tar rødvin fra 3-litersdunken til seg selv og William. De sitter rundt kjøkkenbordet og prater. Det har begynt å blåse, og sludd eller hagl slår mot vindusrutene og får det til å føles ekstra kaldt ute. Han har funnet frem øl til Even og Isak, pepperkaker, sjokolade og en boks med julekaker moren hans hadde sendt ham. Like greit å bli ferdig med den før jul, så slapp han tenke så mye på dem i selve jula. Mariah Carey synger «All I want for Christmas is you» i bakgrunnen, Eskild har funnet frem julespillelista si - «O helga natt» med både Nils Bech og Jussi Björling, «Do they know it’s Christmas?» med BandAid, Lady Gaga og Oslo Fagottkor.

«Er dere ferdige med julegavene da?» Eskild ser på dem, litt forventningsfull. Isak ler. «Eskild, hvis jeg forteller deg det så er det jo ikke noe gøy for noen, du kan jo ikke holde på en hemmelighet.» Eskild blir litt snurt. «Du trenger jo ikke si HVILKE gaver du gir bort, bare OM du skal gi bort noe. Dessuten KAN jeg holde på en hemmelighet. Jeg har jo ikke sagt til noen at du bodde i kjelleren i flere uker før Noora flyttet ut!»  
Isak stønner og Even ler. William ser forvirret på ham, før det går opp et lys for ham. «Åh, var det DU som bodde her! Noora fortalte at det var noen her, men ikke hvem.» Eskild ler. «Der ser du, jeg har jo ikke sagt det til noen.»  
«Men jula da, Isak, hva skal du gjøre da?» Eskild skifter plutselig tema.  
Isak ser på Even. «Jeg er ikke helt sikker, jeg har ikke helt bestemt meg.»  
« _Vi_ har ikke bestemt oss», sier Even og smiler. Isak ser litt usikkert på ham. Even flakker med blikket og ser bort. Eskild føler at han tråkket i et eller annet vepsebol han ikke så.

«Eh, er Linn hjemme?» Eskild nikker. Så vidt han vet har ikke Linn vært ute av leiligheten de siste ukene. Jakken og skoene hennes har iallfall hengt likedan dag etter dag. Han har vært inne hos henne, forsøkt å passe på at hun spiser, dusjer, snakker med noen hver dag. Hun sier ikke så mye, stort sett enstavelsesord. Men hun har iallfall vært utenfor rommet sitt. «Kanskje hun vil ha pizza?» sier Even.  
«Jeg kan hente henne», sier Eskild og begynner reise seg.  
«Neida, bli sittende du. Jeg kan hente henne. Skal på do uansett», sier Even.

«Ingen pepperkaker på skapdørene i år?» spør Isak og ser seg rundt på kjøkkenet.  
Eskild ser seg rundt. Det er ikke så julepyntet i år som i fjor. Kanskje de burde invitere til fest, så de har en unnskyldning for å pynte litt. Han ser for seg glittergirlander langs listene, lyslenker rundt vinduet, nisser, pepperkaker. «Nei, vi burde vel fikse det», sier Eskild. «Skal vi ha juletre?» spør William.  
«Klart vi må ha juletre!» sier Eskild. «De har kjempekule trær på Europris. Sølv med glitter og strobelys!»  
«Vi kan ikke ha noe plastikktre!» sier William bestyrtet. «Vi må ha et skikkelig et. Edelgran.» han smiler. «Hos moren min hadde vi åpen trappeoppgang mellom hallen og 2. etasje. Der hadde vi et tre som var minst fire meter høyt, vi brukte gardintrapp for å få pyntet det.»  
«Vi kan ikke ha noe fire meter høyt tre her, iallfall», sier Eskild. «Herregud, det vi hadde i fjor var ille nok. Hvor høyt var det, Isak? Tre meter?»  
«Tror det var bare to, ass», smiler Isak. «Men det var ille nok å få hjem likevel.»  
«Ja, huff.» Eskild vrir seg litt ved tanken på det klissete treet de hadde buksert hjem i fjor. Han og Isak hadde hentet det på Aleksander Kiellands plass og tatt bussen de to holdeplassene hjemover. De hadde angret allerede da de forsøkte komme seg inn på bussen i ettermiddagsrushet, med treet som var akkurat litt for høyt, og så ferskt at kvaen rant fra stammen. Eskild kan fortsatt kjenne den ekle følelsen av kvae på fingrene og barnålet i håret. «Det var bra Even kom ned og hjalp oss å få det inn, da. Tror ikke vi hadde fikset det alene.» Han blir stille. «Han hadde det ikke så bra da», legger han tenksomt til. Isak blir alvorlig og rister på hodet. Eskild klemmer hånden hans. «Vi fikset det, da.» Isak nikker. «Vi gjorde det». Han ser mot kjøkkendøra der Even kommer i det samme.

Isak ser spørrende på ham. «Linn kommer straks», sier han og setter seg ned ved siden av Isak. Han legger armen rundt ham og kysser ham. Han sier noe lavt til ham, noe bare Isak hører. Isak nikker. Even hvisker noe i øret hans, trekker ham inntil seg med begge armene. Eskild ser på dem. Han kjenner et stikk i hjertet av omsorgen de viser for hverandre, hvordan de så åpent viser at de er glade i hverandre, uten at de virker nyforelsket og klengete hele tiden. De bare er der for hverandre, tenker han, og kjenner at han savner å ha en slik person selv.

Snart begynner de å spise pizza. Linn kommer også inn, og Eskild gjør plass til henne mellom seg og Even. Han reiser seg og finner glass og asjett til henne. Begynner å lage en mugge saft, usikker på om han skal ta den gamle Fruktchampagne-flaska eller den nye han kjøpte med årets nye smak. De hadde ikke Fruktchampagne på butikken, så han måtte ta en annen. Heldigvis liker Linn saften. Eskild blir sittende og betrakte henne mens de spiser, kaster korte blikk på henne halvveis i smug. Hun tar små biter av pizzaen, langt fra en munnfull hver gang. Tygger den grundig.

Isak snakker om Even på skøyter i Spikersuppa, om hvordan han slett ikke kunne stå på skøyter, og at han selv, skøytemasteren, hadde lært ham det. Eskild og William ler når Isak legger ut om Bambi-Even, Linn trekker på smilebåndet. Etter en stund skyver hun asjetten fra seg og reiser seg. «Jeg er dritsliten, går og legger meg igjen.»  
«Det var kult at du spiste med oss, Linn.» Even smiler til henne. «Snakkes siden, da.»

Eskild sukker når hun lukker døra til kjøkkenet. Han har forsøkt å få Linn ut av rommet sitt for å spille eller se på TV, men den siste uka har hun nektet. Sier hun ikke orker. Hun har ikke vært ute av Kollektivet i det hele tatt. Han har sittet inne hos henne noen kvelder, prøvd å få henne med på noe, men hun vil ikke. Sier hun er sliten. Vil bare være der inne. Eskild føler seg så utilstrekkelig når hun er slik, han vil så gjerne hjelpe henne, dra henne ut, aktivisere henne. Men det koster ham så mye, han orker heller ikke alltid. «Jeg vet ikke om jeg klarer å hjelpe henne», sukker han. «Eskild, du er kjempeviktig for Linn», sier Even. «Du må bare være der for henne. Ikke forvent noe, bare vær der.»  
«Jo, men det går ikke så bra nå, altså», sier han. «Takk for at du fikk henne ut av rommet iallfall, Even.»  
«Ikke stress henne», sier Even. «Ikke mas. Bare vis at du er der og at du ikke forventer noe fra henne. Det er kjempestressende å føle at man MÅ en hel masse. Men hun liker å henge med deg.»  
«Ta en dag av gangen», legger Isak til. «Eller en time eller et minutt.»

**Author's Note:**

> Det er morsomt å skrive den samme scenen fra to ulike synsvinkler. Takk til evakyaki og Freida Echte for betalesing!


End file.
